Listen to your heart
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: One-shot, RL/NT, R


Dit is eigenlijk een eerbetoon. Ten eerste aan Roxette, omdat ze net weer opnieuw optreden, nadat de zangeres lange tijd ziek was (en omdat ze gewoon supergoed zijn). En ten tweede aan Tops en Remus omdat ze gewoon het allerschattigste (canon) koppel zijn van het hele Harry Potter-dom. En omdat ik Remus het einde vind. Maar dat interesseert jullie waarschijnlijk niet. Dus lees gewoon even, en geef misschien op het einde een review. En zo maak je een zeker meisje ontzettend blij.  
Ik geloof dat ik zonet een nieuw goed doel heb uigevonden. 'Steun een kind, geef een review'.  
Ik dwaal weer af hé. Achja. Hopelijk vind je het goed. Zoniet... eh... pech hebben dan maar.

_

* * *

_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
_

Als hij lachte, voelde ik me altijd gelukkig. Als hij in mijn ogen keek, had ik het gevoel dat hij in mijn ziel kon kijken. Hij kon me laten huilen, lachen, gillen met een enkele blik. Hoe hij er ooit was in geslaagd, wist ik niet. Maar hij had mijn hart gestolen, en het zag er niet naar uit alsof hij het terug zou geven. Het leek hopeloos, maar ik wist dat ik niet zou opgeven. Niet nu.

_  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Hij wist dat hij mijn hart had gestolen. Op mijn zwakste moment had hij me getroost, geholpen. Nu wist ik dat hij in plaats van wonden te genezen, nieuwe had geopend.  
Hij wist wat hij had gedaan, voelde zich misschien schuldig. Maar hij was altijd goed geweest in zijn pijn te verbergen, te verbijten. Ik wist dat ik hem zou moeten vervloeken voor die eigenschappen, maar ik zag het enkel als iets dat hem tekende.

_  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Nu de oorlog eraan kwam, wist ik dat ik hem zou verliezen. Zelfs als we het allebei op de een of andere manier zouden overleven, dan nog zou hij me nooit zien als ik zou willen. Als een gelijke. Als zijn liefde.  
De vorige oorlog had ons dichter bij elkaar gebracht, ja. Maar deze zou dat niet doen. Dat wist ik voor hij was begonnen. Niets was nu nog wat het leek.

_  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Soms had ik het gevoel dat ik maar beter kon opgeven. Me voor honderd procent concentreren op de oorlog. Maar altijd won mijn egoïsme het van mijn geweten. En juist daarom kon ik het niet opgeven. Omdat ik zelfzuchtig was, en tot over mij oren verliefd.

_  
And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

Ze zeiden allemaal dat hij me moest vertrouwen. Dat ik het waard was. Dat hij de kans moest nemen voor het te laat was. Maar hij was te koppig om toe te geven. Hij sloot zich op, weigerde me te zien. En uiteindelijk begon ik hem ook te negeren. Niet omdat ik het had opgegeven, maar omdat ik het niet kon aanzien om hem in die stemming te zien. Opnieuw mijn egoïsme, maar als we toch allemaal zouden sterven, was het nu te laat om mijn karakter aan te passen.

_  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Misschien was ik naïef om te geloven dat hij me ooit zou aanvaarden. Zeker nu, nu 'ooit' een los begrip werd. Maar diep in mezelf wist ik dat hij me nodig had. Evenveel als ik hem nodig had. En dat was waarschijnlijk de grootste reden waarom ik hem nooit zou opgeven.


End file.
